


As long as you are holding my hand, I'm okay.

by orphan_account



Series: old works (don't go through these) [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: For the Future Festival, M/M, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is afraid of flying, but that's okay because Rin's with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you are holding my hand, I'm okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6's prompt was TRAVEL, so yeah. I hope this is a good entry!

_Okay. I can do this. I can do this._ Haru had stated this over and over in his mind while he walked to Rin's house. He was nervous, a rare occasion.  _Don't worry. Going to Australia is that bad. It's only, what, nine, ten hours? I can do this._ "Yo! I'm almost ready. Make yourself at home." Rin said after he flung open the door. Haru nodded and sat down, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. Rin finished packing quickly and then they were out the door and to the airport. Haru tried to calm his nerves the entire way there, but by the time they reached the airport, he was a nervous wreck and was seriously regretting this. He had thought that going to Australia would be a good way to calm down and try to figure himself out, even though he was terrified of flying. Haru had thought he had gotten over it. Flying thousands and thousands of feet in the air had never really appealed to Haru, who preferred to stay on land and swim. Rin must've noticed that Haru was nervous because he asked, "You okay? You look weird." Haru immedietly smoothed out his features and turned away. "I'm fine." He answered. "No, I don't think you are." Rin pressed, looking at Haru's shaking hands. He held Haru's hand to make it stop shaking. "I'm fine," he said as Rin gave his hand a squeeze. "Your hands are shaking and sweaty. What's wrong?" Rin's eyes got big as he asked, "Are you afraid of flying?" 

"A little." He admitted, looking down and blushing the tiniest bit. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you worrying about me. I can do this. I'm fine."

"Well okay, but if you feel-"

"Yeah, okay." Haru said, still not looking at Rin. 

**\--**

Haru's heart was trying to leap out of his rib cage as he sat down in his seat. Rin's seat was somewhere else, much to his displeasure. He looked out the window, trying to calm his nerves. He heard a familiar voice talking to the man next to him. When Haru turned around, Rin was sitting in the man's seat, grinning his shark-toothed smile. "How did you get here?" 

"I just asked the man next to you it we could switch seats."

"Oh."

"Anyway, are you feeling alright?" 

"Yeah. No. I guess." Haru replied, turning back to the window. Rin took his hand as the safety video began to play. Haru looked at Rin's hand, warm against his cold ones. He gave a little squeeze and Rin looked over at him and smiled. "You'll be okay." He said, squeezing back. Haru nodded, then blurted out, "As long as you're here and holding my hand, I'll always be okay." Rin turned as red as his hair and stared at Haruka as he turned to stare out of the window instead into Rin's ruby eyes. After what seemed like a long time, Rin whispered, "Me too."

Haru almost died inside.

\--

Haru almost died again when the plane began hurtling down the runway, gaining speed and momentum. It was going almost as fast as Haru's beating heart. He was squeezing Rin's hand so tightly and his chest felt like exploding as then the plane lifted up into the air. Once the plane was flying smoothly, Haru calmed down instantly. "How are you feeling?" 

"Fine." 

"Good."

Haru turned to look at Rin and said, "I'm glad your here with me."

 "And I'm not going anywhere." Rin flashed another shark-toothed smile. 

\--

Haru was exhausted by the time they made it to the hotel. He was lying on the bed when Rin opened the door and stormed into the room. "We're going to have to share a bed tonight." He growled, kicking the door shut. "I'm fine with that as long as you don't roll around in your sleep." Haru said as he changed into his pajamas and flopped back onto the bed, falling asleep quickly. Rin sighed. Haru was sleeping with his stomach out again. He lifted said boy and set him down properly on the bed, pulling the covers up to the sleeping boy's chin. After a second, Rin leaned forward and gave Haru a kiss. "I love you." He was about to turn around when Haru grabbed his hand, pulled him to his face, kissed him and said, "I love you too."

Now it was Rin's turn to die. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://qiyoan.tumblr.com/) so you can send me prompts/requests/fanart or whatever


End file.
